


Wondering

by Yuletide (Zebra)



Series: Advent Challenge: Christmas Round 2011 [11]
Category: Max Steel - Fandom
Genre: Advent Calendar - Day 11, Advent Challenge 2011, Beta Wanted, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebra/pseuds/Yuletide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words of Laura wondering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wondering

Josh had run out on her once again. She really didn't know what she could do. He missed dates and had the most ridiculous excuses when he apologetically turned up later. She kept wondering if it had something to do with this Rachel.

If only she didn't love Josh, it would be so much easier to just tell him that it was over.

She wished he would simply tell her what's going on. She would be disappointed and even angry if he told her that there was somebody else, but at least she wouldn't need to keep wondering and second guessing herself.

☙End❧

* * *


End file.
